Frustración
by CBR
Summary: Ron Weasley: Nunca en mi vida he estado tan seguro de algo. ¡ODIO A VIKTOR KRUM!.


**Bueno esto es un oneshot de Ron Weasley. Hace unos días que se me están ocurriendo varios oneshots y no puedo parar hasta que los escribo. Así que aquí lo tenéis. **

**Este oneshot, esta situado en 4º año, exactamente el verano en que Viktor invita a Hermione a Bulgaria. Este oneshot va de la frustración que Ron siente al verlos juntos.**

**Espero que os guste y nos leemos pronto.**

**Muchos besos.**

—**Cristina.**

* * *

><p>Tumbado sobre la pequeña cama de mi habitación y observando el envejecido techo de madera de La Madriguera, me encuentro intentando relajarme y no pensar en una persona que este verano ocupa toda mi mente.<p>

Si. Yo. Ron Weasley que con mis recientes 15 años de edad, no dejo de pensar en una chica, pero no una chica cualquiera, si no en Hermione Granger. No era porque quisiese hacerlo, pero ella se me viene a la mente sin ni siquiera proponérmelo. ¿Y sabéis, porqué?. La respuesta es fácil y no hace falta decir mucho.

¡Viktor Krum!.

Si, el curso pasado había sido un autentico caos, a parte de la vuelta de "Quién-tú-ya-sabes" que aunque algunos medios como El Profeta digan que no es verdad, yo creo a Harry, él es mi amigo y nunca mentiría con algo así y también paso algo que fue bastante doloroso y que nos sorprendió a todos, la muerte del pobre de Cedric Diggory. No se lo merecía, era un gran muchacho y todos están aún muy disgustados por su muerte, en especial el Señor Diggory que es lógico que este así, su hijo a muerto, ¿alguien puede superar eso?. Y bueno, también Cho, todos sabían que quería a Diggory y eso a debido ser algo doloroso para ella. Pero en fin, volviendo a lo que decía antes, debo decir que...

¡Odié el torneo de los tres magos!.

Sí, lo odié. Y no en si por el torneo (que francamente me da lo mismo) si no por el estúpido, idiota, cerrado, imbécil, torpe, tonto, soso e idiota de Viktor Krum. ¡Espera!... ¿He repetido dos veces "idiota" verdad?. Bueno, no pasa nada, porque yo solo digo la verdad y nada más la verdad. Viktor Krum es un autentico IDIOTA con cada una de las letras.

¡¿Quién se cree que es para invitar a Hermione este verano a Bulgaria?

No tiene bastante con espiarla en la Biblioteca y verla estudiar. ¡VERLA ESTUDIAR!. Ese era mi trabajo, soy yo el que me encargo de observarla estudiar, soy yo el que tengo derecho de ver arrugar su entrecejo y su nariz cuando no entiende una pregunta y soy yo el único que puede verla morder la pluma con nerviosismo cuando algo le cuesta, pero que al final siempre lo sabe hacer. Pero bueno, eso no es lo peor de todo, lo peor de todo es ¡Qué la invitó al baile de navidad!. Casi ni puedo creerlo y me cuesta aún entender que Hermione haya aceptado en ir con él a el baile, ¿Pero que le ve?, ¡Es idiota!. Casi no tiene cerebro y ni siquiera sabe pronunciar su nombre bien.

¡AAAAAAAAH!.

No puedo. Pensar en este tema sobrepasa los límites.

Frustrado me levanto de la cama y abriendo la puerta bruscamente bajo hacia la cocina donde mi madre prepara un rico estofado. Puedo notar desde el segundo piso como el olor de la comida llega a mis fosas nasales, sonrió y tocándome el estomago bajo rápidamente para ver si estaba listo y de paso poder olvidar a Hermione por un rato.

Ese tema me tenia frustrado y no podía encontrar ninguna respuesta del porque sentía esa sensación. ¡Si a mi Hermione me da igual!. Solo me preocupo por ella, como un buen amigo que soy.

¡EXACTO!. ¡ESO ES!.

Solo me preocupo de Hermione, por el gran amigo que soy. Solo quiero lo mejor para ella y Viktor desde luego no es lo mejor. Sin proponérmelo aparece en mi mente la imagen de Viktor y Hermione besándose en Bulgaria.

¡BESANDOSE!

Ojala tuviera 17 años y pudiera aparecerme. Así le daría una gran patada en... en... Bueno lo dejamos ahí, solo le daría una gran patada y le alejaría de Hermione lo más rápido posible. Porque como he dicho antes, soy un gran amigo y como buen amigo que soy debo preocuparme de Hermione y alejarle de tipos como Krum.

Suspirando bajo las escaleras y me siento en la mesa de la cocina donde mi madre nos espera con su rico estofado. Todo es genial, pero sin quererlo otra pregunta se formula en mi mente.

¿Qué estarán haciendo este verano en Bulgaria Viktor y Hermione?.

Gruño enfadado y apartando la comida, regreso a mi habitación y vuelvo a tumbarme sobre la cama. Desde luego si pudiera no dudaría en echar un poco de veritaserum en el zumo de calabaza de Hermione y así sacarle algunas cosas a la chica que tenia claro que no le contaría nada.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y suspiro.

¿Esto significaba que tendría que vivir todo la vida con la frustración de no saber que ha pasado ese verano con Viktor y Hermione?.

Entonces si Hermione me hace sentir estos sentimientos, ¿Significa que me importa?.

Abrí los ojos mientras me sentaba en la cama bruscamente. Otra duda se había instalado en mi cabeza y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que resolver aquella pregunta me llevaría muchos días. Incluso algunos años más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Travesura Realizada.<strong>_


End file.
